


Wrong Potion

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader accidentally takes lust potion, which makes her usual cravings for Cas so much more intense. But, thanks god she and Cas are dating, so he can help her with her little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Potion

“You know, Dean, normal people, when they get sick, go to doctors, not witches.”

“Well, we are not normal people. And it’s easier and faster to use a potion than take pills and other stuff.”

A short silence followed before you said ‘Touché’ and turned to look out of the window.

For three days you had a terrible and painful cough. You have tried almost every product from pharmacy’s shelves and even some home remedies, but nothing seemed to work. At the time, Castiel was out for some angel business, so he couldn’t help either. At last, Dean suggested you get a potion from a witch he once met on a case. She helped him and Sam, so he trusts her. At first, you said ‘Hell no’, but after a particularly hard caught fit, you thought ‘What the heck’ and decided to give it a try.

After few hours of driving, you reached the witch’s house. It was a small townhouse, looking exactly identical to the others next to it, the only thing differentiating it from the others are couple of Amazon and FedEx boxes near the door.

Dean knocked on the door couple of times, and after few seconds a woman in her late 30s opens the door.

“Dean,” she said with a huge smile and engulfed him into a hug.

For a second, Dean was taken aback by the action, but then smiled and returned the hug. “It’s nice to see you again, Natasha.”

“I am glad you decided to come.” She then turned her head to you. “I am guessing this is the friend you talked about?” She offered you a hand, with you gladly took, and shook it. “I am Natasha. It’s nice to meet you.”

You gave her a bright smile, which broke as another cough left your lips, making you blush. “I am Y/N. Sorry for the cough.”

“Don’t worry about it. That’s what you are here for, right?”

The apartment was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Countless of rooms were on either side of a long, stretched out hall that led to the kitchen, books and boxes scattered everywhere as you walked.

“Sorry about the mess,” she said when you reached the kitchen. “I just moved in a week ago. Don’t really have time to unpack yet.”

As you and Dean took seats on the chairs by the counter, she opened one of the cupboards, searching for the potion that Dean requested. Inside the cupboard, you could see about dozens of different bottles, varying in size and colors, yet no tags or names on any of them. For a second you wondered how does she know which one is which.

She took a good minute, looking through many bottles, opening and smelling them, and only then stopped on a tube with a wine-colored liquid in it. With the object in her hand, she walked over to where you and Dean sat and handed you to potion.

“Drink this right before you eat. Within thirty minutes your cough should be gone.”

“Thank you so much, Natasha.” You took the tube from her hand and you let out a breath of relief at the thought of being free from the annoying cough.

“So,” she turned her attention to Dean, “Cash or credit?”

It was about 12PM when you came back to the bunker. The ride was long, and it did a good job at working up your appetite, so you made a b-line to the kitchen as soon as you stepped foot into the bunker. You heated up the dinner from last night, Dean’s homemade burgers, and proceeded to the meal. But, right before the delicious dish could as much as touch your lips, you remembered about the potion.

You took the tube out of a pocket in your jacket and examined it. The wine-red color of the liquid shimmered under the light, turning to a slight pink. You opened the bottle, smelling it; The lack of smell alerted you for a second, but then you thought, Natasha was an expert in her field, she knew what she was doing. With that thought in mind, you downed the entire tube (Natasha didn’t specify how much you should take) and let yourself indulge in some burgers.

It has been more than an hour since you took the potion, and the cough did disappear, but for some reason you started to feel extremely hot, an odd sensation since the bunker AC was blowing cool air the entire day. You already ditched jeans for shorts and the jacket, but nothing helped. To make matter worse, you and the boys had to go question witnesses for your case, as a result you had to wear your FBI attire that included a jacket, which felt like a winter coat.

You were sitting by your vanity, putting the last touches to your look, when the flutter of wings sounded behind you, indicating Cas’ arrival. Within seconds, your heart rate picked up, and if you felt hot before, you were practically dripping with sweat then.

You got up from your chair and turned on your heels, making your way to Castiel. He didn’t even had time to greet you as you placed your hand on the back of his head and crashed your lips against his. You had no idea what has gotten into you, but this feeling inside of you, it made your usual craving for Cas so much more intense, making it impossible for you to hold back.

Castiel was perplexed by your sudden action, but didn’t fight it. His hands slid down your waist, stopping on your ass and squeezing it. The feeling of his strong hands made you moan, and you pushed your hips forward, grinding your covered center against him.

You lowered the hand that was not in his hair down to his pants. Not bothering to take his pants off, you pulled down the zipper and pushed your hand inside and past his boxers, gripping his cock and making him moan.

You broke the kiss and started to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, leaving small bites in your wake.

“Y/N,” he growled when you left yet another hickey on his skin. The sound of his voice moaning your name went straight to your core, and by now your panties were probably dripping with how turned on and ready for him you were.

You quickly dropped to your knees, and made a quick work of Cas’ pants, letting them drop on the floor. You were about to pull down his boxers, when you heard a knock, making your and Cas’ head turned to the door. While Castiel was slightly out of breath and wore an oh-shit-I-almost-got-caught emotion, you were boring a hole in the door, wanting to smite whoever had the audacity to interrupt you and Castiel.

“Y/N, you ready? We gotta leave as soon as possible if we want to make it in time,” Dean voice called from the other side.

As much as you wanted to tell Dean to stick it, the little amount of consciousness you had, which was not clouded by lust, screaming that you had a job to do, made you reluctantly put Cas’ pants back on and get up to your feet.

“I am coming,” your voice, slightly raspy, came. “Just give me a moment.”

“Okay,” Dean said before leaving.

You looked back at Castiel. The sight of him with his neck covered in hickeys made your pussy clench, but you knew you had a job to do. Nevertheless, it was agonizing to fight this sudden want, and for a second you wondered, what made you so aroused? Of course, Cas was always turning you on, most of the times to the point where you couldn’t even think straight, but this time it was different, yet you couldn’t place your finger on what it was. The fact that you couldn’t have Cas right now only added to your frustration, but the thought that you can have him in few hours, when the questioning was over, helped you to untangle yourself from Cas and finish getting ready.

You were so wrong when you thought you had it rough back in the bunker; The ride to the police station was practically hell. Each time his thigh as little as touched yours, you were fighting back a moan. When he would touch your arm, or your palm, or any part of you, you had a hard time not begging him to shove his hand under your skirt and make you cum on his fingers, not bothering who saw or heard. And even when he did nothing, just stood still as Sam or Dean were doing the interrogation, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. You couldn’t stop looking at the perfect shape of his lips, recalling the feeling of them on yours, or your neck, your nipples, your sex… And the way his fingers moved when he flipped through the papers. They were the perfect shape and length, and Castiel always knew how to use them to bring you to your undoing in mere seconds. Oh god, what was going on with you today? All the dirty thoughts just kept coming and coming, flooding your brain, and you felt like you were losing control of your mind. Something was off, however, as seconds passed by, you cared less about that, and more about the angel next to you.

As Castiel was questioning one of the witnesses, you couldn’t control yourself, and prayed to him.

“Cas, I’d rather be fucking you right now than doing this stupid interrogation.”

Castiel’s sentence was cut short as your prayer sounded in his head. He was caught off guard by your sudden, dirty prayer, but decided to act as if he has not heard it. He apologized to the witness in front of him before continuing to talk.

You made a mental pout at him ignoring you, but was not about to let him go so easily.

“As soon as we check in to the motel, I want you to fuck me all night long. Fuck, I wanna ride you so badly, wanna-” You abruptly stopped your sentence as an audible moan left your lips at the feeling of Cas’ grace on your clit. Both Sam and Dean, and even the witness sent you an awkward glance, but Cas didn’t even flinch, acting as if he did not hear you moan for him. He simply continued the interrogation as his grace kept circling your clit, never putting enough pressure to make you cum, only enough to keep you on the edge. He continued doing that even when you were the one questioning a victim.

“He looked exactly like my husband! But I remember speaking on the phone with him not a minute ago!”

“It’s okay,” you tried to calm down the victim of what you thought to be a shapeshifter. “Just tell me what he-” You stopped your words as you bit hard on your lip, trying to suppress a moan as you felt Castiel grace slip inside you. “Sorry,” you smiled at the witness before reaching for the glass of water and downing almost all of it. “As I was saying, please tell me everything that your husband told you before he attacked you.”

As the victim recalled everything that their husband did and told them, you were trying to write down everything that stood out to you, but it was hard when Castiel grace had picked up the pace inside of you. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of it, and the words in the notepad quickly turned into illegible scribbles as your hands shook with desire.

After about an hour of never-ending, and torturous interrogation, you all decided to go and have an early dinner in a diner that Dean couldn’t shut up about.

Both Dean and Sam order their usual, Cas, as always, ordered nothing, and you went with a glass of water. By now you couldn’t think about anything but Cas, and how much you wanted him to fuck you every way possible. Just the thought of his cock in your pussy or your mouth was making you push your thighs together to get some sort of friction.

“Y/N, you okay?” Dean said with a mouthful of burger.

“I am fine,” you snarled at him. You were not only extremely horny, but also very annoyed. At first, Dean interrupted you and Cas in the bunker, then a five-hour drive to the police station, plus about an hour of questioning witnesses. You couldn’t even get a minute of alone time with Cas, and that was really pissing you off. “Why are you even asking?” you said as you looked at him.

“Well,” he said as he finished the last piece of his burger. “Your face is red as a tomato, and it’s about 70 degrees in this place.”

That was true. Your arousal was making your entire body burn. You already shed your jacket, popped a few buttons of your shirt, and drank about two glasses of water with ice but nothing could help to cool down your body, or for that matter, your burning desire.

“You sure you have not caught cold?” Castiel said as he turned to you. He placed his palm on your forehead, the contact instantly making you feel better, cooler, but no less horny, and a tiny moan slipped past your lips, which all three men noticed. You quickly covered it with a cough before apologizing. Dean was about to say something, but the sound of his ringtone stopped him.

“Hey, Natasha,” he smiled as he picked up the phone, but that smile quickly faded. “What do you mean? Are you serious?” He looked at you as he kept listening to Natasha on the other end of the line, a blush already making its way up his face. “Yeah, I’ll tell her. Thanks. Bye.” He hanged up the phone and turned his attention to you. “So, Y/N…”

You gulped. “Yes?”

“I-um… Don’t even know how to say this,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Natasha, she, um, gave you the wrong potion.”

That got your attention. A slight fear overtook you as you waited for Dean to continue.

“She gave you, um…dammit.” He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. “She gave you a lust potion, okay. It’s like Viagra. It shouldn’t hurt you, just make you horny for about 24 hours, that’s it.”

When he finished his words, your jaw was already making contact with the floor. You didn’t know what to reply to news like this. You tried to say something, but the only things that left your mouth were ‘I’,’um’, and ‘oh’s.

When the situation finally settled in your head, you ran your fingers through your hair, trying to calm yourself down. As you tried to come up with some plan, Castiel was looking straight at you. Now it made sense why you were much more intense than usual. Your craving, of course, turned him on, but now that he knew you were under a spell, he had to push those feelings away. He had to help you through this, not fall for it.

“Did she say how to cure it?” you directed your question at Dean.

“No, just that it will last about a day.”

You groaned at that and let your head fall in your hands. But then you thought: you had an angel boyfriend with a crazy stamina. This might not be that bad after all. Maybe this was even a good thing. A small smirk graced your lips as you thought about all the things you and Castiel could do when you finally come back to the motel. Yes, this was definitely not a bad thing.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” you howled at Cas when he pulled his lips away from yours.

You checked out at the motel couple of minutes ago, and you thought that finally, you have some alone time with your boyfriend, and you can put this potion to a good use, but it seemed like today was not your day.

“Y/N, you have to understand me, I don’t want to take advantage of you. Your sex drive is currently affected by the potion,” he said as he stepped couple of feet back.

“Cas, please,” you said, now with a lower voice, as you made your way to him, making him step back till he hit the wall. You slid one of your hands up his chest while the other played with his belt buckle. “You won’t be taking advantage of me, baby. This is still me, your girlfriend.” You kissed his neck, slowly moving to his jaw. “Just a lot hornier than usual. And I need you so badly. Need you to fuck me till I can’t walk.”

At your words, Castiel’s cock twitched in his pants, and he took a deep breath, trying to stay composed and unaffected by your words, but it was hard when your body was pressed right against his, your erect nipples pressing against his chest. “Please, baby. I want your cock so badly.” You bit on his earlobe as your hand moved lower, palming him through his pants. You smirked to yourself when you felt him already hard under your touch. You moved your face so he could see you, and brushed your lips against his, teasing him while your hand was still on his cock. “Want it in my mouth, or better, buried deep in my wet pussy.”

That was the last straw for Cas. The little control that he had over himself was gone, and he spun you around, pressing you against the wall, and crashed his lips against yours. Instantly, one of your hands made its way to Cas’ hair, tugging and bringing him as close to you as possible, while the other started working to take his pants off. You wanted to open the belt buckle, but Cas caught your hand in his, bringing it above your head. Using his grace, he pulled your other hand away from his hair and placed it on the wall as well, not giving you a chance to move them, or the rest of your body for that matter.

“Cas,” you moaned when he pulled away from your lips, but he shushed you.

“Don’t worry, honeybee. I will take care of you,” he said as he shed his trench coat and suit jacket, neatly placing them on the back of a nearby chair. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, the action making you bit your lip in anticipation. You knew that when he did that, it usually meant you were in trouble. It always managed to get you so much more excited, and tonight was no different.

He came back to you and traced his hands over your waist, the small action making you whine.  Using his hands, instead of his grace, he started popping the buttons of your shirt, one by one, while kissing down your neck and collarbone.

“Fuck, Cas. That feels so good,” you moaned as Cas kept alternating between kisses and bites on your neck.

“You love it when I pin you against the wall and have my way with you for hours,” he said, more of a statement than a question. “I know what you want, Y/N. I’ve seen all your dirty thoughts today, and I am planning on reenacting all of them.”

You moaned at the promise as Castiel finally reached the last button of your shirt. For a second, the feeling of his grace vanished from your hands, but once he took your shirt and bra off, your hands were back above your head.

His hands came up to your breasts and started kneading them, making you twist and squirm under his touch. When his fingers tugged at your nipple, you felt as if you could cum right then and there, the potion making your body more responsive and sensitive to Castiel’s every touch.

But then, the feeling of his fingers disappeared, and you were about to complain, when you felt Castiel’s wet tongue circle your nipple.

“Oh, fuck yes.” You pushed your chest forward, silently begging Cas to take your nipple in his mouth, and after some time of relentless teasing, he did. He sucked and tugged on your nipple, using a bit of teeth from time to time, and your moans only grew louder when his grace started toying with the neglected nipple.

“Cas, please, let me touch you,” you said.

Within seconds, you felt your hands free again, and you placed one on his shoulder, while burying the other in his hair, pulling at it and pushing yourself closer to him.

Suddenly, you felt Castiel’s grace, shaped like his fingers, circling your entrance, making your entire body jerk and heat up with anticipation. Your moans grew louder when Cas switched to the other nipple, and his grace-fingers entered you to the first knuckle.

“I can feel how wet you are, love,” he said when he let go of your now swollen and wet nipple. “Have you been like this the entire day? Waiting for my cock like a good girl?”

“Yes, Cas. Been waiting for you.”

You felt his grace-fingers move out of you only to push back in couple of seconds later, this time much deeper, and starting a slow, torturous pace. You wouldn’t have that. You’ve been waiting the entire day for him. You had to cum.

“Cas, please, baby, make me cum,” you whined as he kept the slow pace. Castiel lifted his head from where it was near your chest, and a devilish smirk crossed his features. He ran his thumb over your lips, watching your face contort in pleasure as he increased the speed at which his grace pumped in and out of you.

“Oh fuck, oh Cas,” you moaned when you felt your orgasm nearing. You could practically feel your release, and right when you were about to let go, his grace disappeared from you.

“W-what? Cas… why?” you panted as you tried to think why you were just denied an orgasm.

Castiel licked his lips as he came down to his knees and tugged down on your skirt, making it pull around your feet. “I want to feel you come on my tongue, that’s why,” he said as a matter-of-fact, making your entire body shake with anticipation.

“Oh, honeybee, you ruined your panties,” he said with a fake innocence as he brushed his finger over a wet patch on your panties. “What a shame, I liked them.” He pressed harder when he reached your clit, making you involuntarily buck your hips forward. “But I like them better off.” With a quick thought, your panties were gone, leaving you fully naked in front of Cas.

He brought his face closer, scrapping his stubble over your thigh while inhaling your scent.

“You smell divine,” he commented before parting your legs wider and settling between them.

You were about to tell him to stop talking and get to it already, when you felt the brush of his tongue on your clit. You let your head fall back in pleasure as a cry fell from your lips. He licked a broad stripe from your entrance to your clit, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking on it.

You let one of your hands fall down to Cas’ head, and you waved your fingers through his hair. Cas wasted no more time, and buried his head in your pussy as his tongue thrusted in you. He let his tongue explore inside of you as he made slurping noises, which did nothing but arose you further, if that was possible.

He placed both of his hands on your ass, bringing you closer to him and encouraging you to ride his tongue. You did just that, grinding your pussy against him as you felt that you were about to fall apart any moment. Castiel sensed that, and he started working even harder to bring you to your undoing, letting his grace suck on your clit and your nipples.

“Cas, fuck, babe, gonna cum,” you cried as your hold on his hair tightened. “Oh fuck!” Your orgasm hit you like a truck, making your entire body convulse in pleasure as the ecstasy washed over you, making you feel as if you just found heaven on earth. He looked up at you, enjoying the sight of the bliss on your face as he kept eating you out until the pleasure became too much and you begged him to let you go.

His movements came to a gradual stop, and he drifted away from your pussy, but not before giving your ass a smack, and rose up to his feet. With the back of his hand, he wiped the evidence of your orgasm from his lips and chin before you brought his head to you and crashed your lips against his. The taste of you still lingered on his lips and tongue, but you didn’t bother as you started pushing him towards the bed; even though you just came couple of seconds ago, you still couldn’t get enough of him.

He fell on the bed, bouncing a few times before you straddled his lap.

“Fuck, I wanna suck you cock,” you said against his lips as your hands frantically started working on the belt buckle on his pants. Once that was dealt with, you started kissing down his jaw and to his neck. Unlike Cas, you didn’t have enough patience to open his shirt button by button, so instead, you simply teared it apart. Castiel gasped at your swift action, the noise quickly turning into a moan as you started kissing down his chest.

Once you reached the waistband of his trousers, you could already see his hard cock, restrained by the layers of clothing. You quickly pulled down the zipper, and was about to take off his pants, when he snapped his fingers, making his pants and boxers, as well as his ripped shirt, disappear. You shot him a glance, but decided not to say anything; less time to take off his clothes, better for you.

You started off with slow strokes, twisting your hand as it went up and down on his length, while your other hand cupped his balls. In mere moments, you had Castiel moaning your name, begging you to put your mouth on him as he vigorously thrusted his hips towards your hand.

After being satisfied at how much moans, grunts, and filthy words have left Castiel’s lips, you decided to give him what he wanted. Bringing your face closer to his member, you kissed the tip, and made a happy noise, savouring the salty taste of his precum. You started leaving open mouth kisses from the head to the base of his cock, then going back up and sucking on the head. As you let more of his cock in your mouth, you felt his hand on your hair, not pushing you, just holding your hair out of the way.

When you couldn’t take more of him in your mouth, you started bobbing your head on his length, first slow and steady, but the sound of Castiel moaning, made you pick up your pace. One of your hands was stroking what couldn’t fit in your mouth, while the other played with his balls, eager to feel him come undone under you as soon as possible. You hollowed out your cheeks, the feeling making Castiel lift his hips from the bed towards your face, his head thrown back as he gasped.

“Y/N, I am-ugh-going to cum,” he breathed out. You didn’t budge, instead started working faster, craving the taste of his cum on your tongue. You moaned around him when he twitched, the vibration going straight through him, and with a cry of your name, he shuddered as he shot his load in your mouth. You swallowed everything down greedily, helping him through his orgasm before letting him out of your mouth.

Castiel was out of breath as you rose up from your kneeling position, and he smirked when you started to grind yourself against him.

As you grinded against him, letting his cock slip through your folds, you could feel him getting harder again. God bless angel stamina.

“Can’t get enough, can you?”

You smirked at his words; you could never get enough of Cas. His hands made their way to your hips, gripping them tightly and pushing you harder against him, making you think that the feeling of his cock against your clit alone could make you cum.

After grinding against each other like two horny teenagers for what felt like forever, you finally lifted yourself off him. You took his cock in your hand, but before taking him in, you teased him, letting just the head in, then moving away.

His hold on your hips tightened and you decided that it was enough of teasing for today. Without giving him much warning, you sank on him all the way down. You both moaned in unison, and you took a moment to adjust to him, relishing in the feeling of his cock in you.

“Fuck, I love having your cock in me,” you said as you started lifting yourself off and on him.

His mouth fell open at the feeling of your wet, warm walls squeezing him, and his eyes shut tight as a whimper left his mouth.

As your pace got faster, one of his hands made its way to the small of your back, pushing slightly. You got the hint, and you brought your upper half closer to his face. Instantly, his mouth was on your breast, sucking and biting on your nipple, making you clench around him.

“Fuck, Cas- gonna cum.” You placed your hands on his chest, sitting upright, your movements no less fast, but more forceful, making him go deeper with each thrust. “Make me cum, baby.”

He took your words as a challenge, snapping his hips towards you to meet your movements each time. His hand made its way to your sex, and he started to make quick circles on your clit, making your thighs twitch from so much stimulation.

Not long after, your body trembled as your orgasm ripped through you. Your hold on Castiel tightened, feeling as if you might fall over from the intense pleasure that coursed through your body. The feeling of your walls spasming around him brought him closer to his own release, making his cock throb inside of you.

Not giving you a moment of rest, he took a hold of your hips and flipped you on your back, setting a brutal pace right away, and prolonging your orgasm, bringing your pleasure to a higher level. He placed his hands under your knees and bended you almost in half, your feet resting on his shoulders as he fucked you in the mattress.

“Cas,” you cried as he kept hitting your g spot each time, making the pleasure so intense you thought you are going to pass out.

“That’s right, scream my name,” he said as he watched your face contort in pleasure, his name the only thing coming out of your mouth. “Let the whole motel know who’s making you feel this good.”

Your hands fisted in the sheets as you clenched around him, making his cock twitch inside of you.

“Y/N, I am going to-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he pushed all the way in you, his whole body tensing, and came with an animalistic cry. He gave few more thrusts, pumping his cum in you before stopping.

You both breathed heavily as the bliss washed over you. Castiel was first to recover, and he let your legs down from his shoulder, but not before giving a kiss to each of them, and gently placed them on the bed. He gave you a slow, lingering kiss on the lips, and layed down next to you.

You could still feel the effect of the potion in your body, but you could also feel your body aching from all the pleasure and intense sex you just had. You decided to ignore the potion-influenced feeling, and laid your head on Castiel’s chest. As you were getting comfortable on him, he played with your hair while healing you at the same time, making sure you did not feel any discomfort when you woke up tomorrow.

You snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him. “Love you,” you slurred before falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat.

A bright smile appeared on his lips as he watched you sleep, your expression peaceful and your breathing even. “Goodnight, honeybee,” he said before kissing the top of your head.

The first thing that you noticed when you woke up was that your body did not feel exhausted. On the contrary, you felt fresh and well rested as if you did not spend an entire night rolling in the sheets with Castiel. But then you remembered that he always healed you afterwards. The thought made a blush crept up to your cheeks and a dopey smile grace your features. Speaking of Castiel…Where was he?

The king bed was empty, except for you. His jacket and trench coat that he left on the chair last night were also gone. You thought about where he might have gone to; if the boys found a lead for the case, they would have wanted you to be there as well. You decided not to let it get to your head too much as you made your way out of the, and put on fresh pair of panties and an oversized shirt before starting your morning routine.

You were brewing some coffee, the only thing that could wake you up, when you felt a soft kiss on the back of your neck; you were still sleepy that you didn’t even hear Castiel arrive. You smiled as you turned around and gave Castiel a peck on the lips.

“Hey babe. Where were you?” you said.

“I went to get you some food.” He lifted up a bag with takeout boxes before placing it on the counter. “I hope you are okay with pancakes,” he said with a glimpse of worry in his eyes. You broke into a smile as you engulfed him into a hug, burying your head in his chest.

“It’s perfect,” you said and kissed him on the cheek.

He let out a breath of relief before returning the hug.  

You let go off him, turning back to the coffee maker to pour yourself some.

“How are you feeling?” he said.

“Do you mean am I still extremely horny?” you smirked at him, making him blush. You chuckled at his cute reaction, and how he can fuck you senseless all night long, but then blush like a schoolgirl. “I am fine. Feeling like my usual self. I think it wore off already,” you reassured him.

He nodded at your answer, a small blush still evident on his cheeks.

“So, Sam and Dean say anything about the case?” you asked.

“Yes. They have done research last night, and they think they know who it is,” he said as he took a seat on the chair by the dining table. “They will call us when they are ready to head out.”

“Thanks God. I can’t wait to finish this case and get out of this motel,” you said before taking a swig of your coffee.

“Why?” Castiel tilted his head at you.

A mischievous smile crept up to your face as you placed your mug on the counter, and made your way to Castiel, and straddled him. His hands instantly found their way to your waist as he looked up at you.

“The spell might have worn off, but there are still some scenarios we have to re-enact,” you said as you bit your bottom lip. “And I don’t think this bed will withstand what I have planned.”


End file.
